The Interrogator
by LunarSkies2383
Summary: Anko Mitarashi can be a fierce interrogator. But concerning a certain dog she'll make him bark before the day is done.


The Interrogator

Well I hope you enjoy this fic since it was just something I thought of one day that seemed interesting. Also I'll try to keep the characters personalities as close to the original as possible. In addition this will be my first lemon so I apologize if it seems rather crude. So have fun I guess?

Synopsis: Matters can easily evolve into quite complicated situations even in the most carefree and simple events. But how things ended like this, even the copy-cat ninja had no idea.

"talking"

_thoughts_

_

* * *

_

A certain silver haired man sat bounded to a chair in a dark room as the only form of light was a lamp which hung over him.

Struggle as he did, the ropes were securely anchored to him which prohibited all his movements including the use of his hands. "_Damn! I can't use any ninjutsu!_"

However that wouldn't have mattered as much as something was keeping him from focusing his chakra properly. "_Why did the Hyuga's have to be on their team?_"

Kakashi's face began to sag as he recalled how this incident even started.

* * *

~flashback~

"Attention Konoha!" called Tsunade. "Today we will start the village wide hide and seek tournament!"

The crowd cheered, but a few questioned why they were even playing such a childish game. But that was soon answered in the next announcement.

"As how the game goes one group will hide while the others will seek them out. Now in this tournament any jutsu is allowed to capture the people who are hiding. However it isn't so simple. As soon as you find them you have to capture them and confine them all in a certain area. In addition to that you have to keep them there since they will still have the option of escaping and going back into hiding. Now the time limit will be at exactly five o' clock this afternoon. So to claim victory, the seekers will have to find everyone that is hiding and the people who are hiding simply have to stay hidden until the time limit" explained Tsunade.

"Now each of you has been giving a colored number. Blue will go into hiding while red will seek them out. Blue team will have ten minutes to go and hide beginning now!" as she shot her fist into the air. "So have fun! And let the best ninja win!"

The crowd cheered as the red team went inside to allow blue team their time limit to hide. Now amongst them, two ninjas quickly ran as to find a good hiding spot.

Shikamaru sighed, "how troublesome".

"What are you talking about? It seems pretty fun" smiled Naruto as he had his arms folded behind this head.

The lazy ninja sighed again. "Naruto, do you even realize what the tournament prize is?"

The blond shook his head.

"Aside from the person who will win a week paid vacation for showing the best skills there is a down side for the losing team" said Shikamaru.

"What's that?"

The shadow ninja recalled seeing a group of squealing kunoichi and woman alike as they cheered for the game. "Simply the losers will end up becoming indentured servants to the winners for a week".

"What?" exclaimed Naruto.

Shikamaru nodded, "the only bright side to this is that all our numbers have been randomized so no one knows who they'll get in the end". "_Thank god for that. Who knows what crazy person might have my number"._

Temari gave a sneeze as she waited patiently in one of the buildings.

"So what's the plan?" asked Naruto.

"You're going to be the key to our victory in this match".

The teens looked over to see Kakashi running next to them.

"What do you mean sensei?"

"Simply by using your kage bushin and hake no jutsu we can easily stall them for a good amount of time before they could find us all. So waiting them out till the appointed time should be relatively easy especially if any Hyuga tries to scan for us" he explained.

Naruto pounded his fist on top of his palm. "Good plan".

"Why are you taking special interest in this game Kakashi-sensei?" asked Shikamaru.

The silver haired ninja flinched at the question. There were many scary fan girls in Konoha, and if one of them happened to get his number there would be no telling what they would make him do. "I have my reasons" he smiled.

At first the plan proved to be successful as Naruto easily had the red team running in circles capturing clones of their teammates only for them to disappear as soon as they reached the confinement area. However a slight mess up occurred as the real Kakashi was identified and jumped by several Hyuga's as they soon proceeded to escort him to the holding place.

~end flashback~

* * *

The copy-ninja continued to struggle to get free. Although he had faith Naruto would be able to stall for time he didn't want to take any chances. So escaping was definitely part of the plan.

However he soon stopped as the door in front of him opened as an individual entered the room.

"Hatake Kakashi, I didn't expect someone like you to get captured this early in the game" taunted the female voice.

Kakashi's right eye slightly widened at who the person was. "_We at least it isn't Ibuki . . . ._"

The woman slowly walked into the light grinning evilly as she pulled out one of her kunai. "There are a few things we need to know and you're the only one who seems to know it".

His face slightly scrunched as he looked to the woman in front of him. "What would that be Anko?"

"Well your blond little brat has been causing us a lot of trouble and we need to get rid of him so we can win this game". She then started tapping the metal object to his shoulder which the silver haired man warily eyed. "You can understand my need of not wanting to become anyone's slave for a week, right?"

Kakashi fixed his eyes back onto his interrogator. "Don't you think torture is a bit much for a game? And besides you know I won't talk".

Anko gave a chuckle, "This isn't for you". She then removed an apple from her pocket and soon began cutting it. "And besides I have other ways of making you talk".

The dark haired woman then sat on his lap wrapping her arm around his neck as she continued to eat her apple. Using her other hand, pointed the kunai at his chest. "I'm going to enjoy this" she grinned.

The copy-ninja gulped at what sadistic thing she had planned for him. Knowing her past history, she had a habit of being quite vicious towards her prisoners.

However Anko's smile widened at seeing her captives face. But she wasn't planning on cutting him. Well not in that way anyways.

"What are you doing?" he said quite taken back as the snake kunoichi slowly started cutting his jounin vest away.

"You'll see" Anko replied.

But as soon as she finished, an orange object appeared on the inner linings of his vest. "Oh, what's this?"

Kakashi's eyes widened at what was discovered. "No! Don't!"

But his pleas fell on deaf ears as Anko reached for the object and pulled it out allowing his vest to fall to the floor. "My, My Kakashi you've always had a thing for these hentai books haven't you?"

"There not hentai! There romance stories!" he argued.

However Anko scoffed at this. She then slid her heavy coat off and allowed it to drop to the floor as she then proceeded to press her breasts into Kakashi's chest.

He gulped at this, "_She's definitely not wearing a bra!_"

The dark haired woman then opened the Icha Icha Paradise book to a random page and then started to read aloud.

"As the raven haired woman sat there on his lap she looked passionately into his eyes. But without realizing it her hand began to rub her lover's member as it slowly became erect within his pants. She then slowly snaked her way in and softly yet firmly began to stroke him". Kakashi was now getting really nervous for the woman on his lap had started to breath heavily while displaying a slight blush.

"You seem to be having a rather hard time breathing aren't you? Why don't I remove your mask for you?" she said seductively. Anko then leaned in as she licked his cheek. She then proceeded to nip the edge of his mask between her lips and then bite down on them as she dragged the mask off. "You're a lot more handsome then I thought". She then licked him again. "Not a bad taste too".

The copy-ninja was now wondering what kind of interrogation this was. "Is this how you interrogate prisoners normally?"

Anko chuckled at this. "No, but this is a more special case".

Kakashi let out a yelp as he felt her hand directly over his crotch as she began to rub him. Out of anatomical function his little soldier had no choice but to erect. She then snaked her hand into his pants and began to stroke him the same way it mentioned in the book. "So do you want to talk now?"

His throat felt clogged at the sensation that shot through him. He then scrunched his face and refocused himself in order to speak. "I . . . . will not . . . . talk".

"Fu fu fu, quite resilient I see". Anko then lifted the book once more and continued to read. "She soon revealed his member and stared at it with heated passion. With little hesitation she began her fellatio as she licked his tip. Her heart felt like a hammer on an anvil as she enjoyed the taste of her lover". Anko grinned at this, "taste huh".

Before he could protest, the snake woman had already unzipped his pants to have a snake of his own pop out. Anko gave a blush to what she saw. "I can now see why you're elite ninja". She then got closer as she extended her tongue and began swirling around it.

" _. . . . She's too skilled!_" Kakashi winced. But he knew that she was doing it slowly just to make him suffer. The snake kunoichi made it a point to have her guest well taken care of. Anko soon lifted her head with a grin. "Feel like talking now?"

"I . . . . will not betray my comrades!" Kakashi cringed as his interrogator began to stroke him harder.

"I still see you need more convincing". The snake kunoichi then opened her mouth to accept him for all he was. She then continued to suck going up and down along his shaft as she used her tongue to message him along the way.

The silver haired man braced himself as the agony was beginning to become too much for him to handle. "_Damn it!_"

Anko was surprised at how much got poured into her mouth. However she braced herself as she shut her eyes and began taking in as much as she could. A few minutes later she completely swallowed everything before displaying a satisfied smile. "Not a bad taste. So now do you feel like telling us how to take Naruto down?"

Kakashi breathed heavily at the massive burst. But his will power was still very far from broken. "I will not lose to someone like you!"

"Fu fu fu, I was hoping you would say that". The woman once again picked up his book as she continued to read the next segment of the chapter. "After the wonderful foreplay neither could resist what was coming next. The buxom brunette immediately wasted no time as she straddled her lover and rode him like mustang. Although he put up a valiant fight it was clear the battle was decided". Anko gave a creepy chuckle to this. "It's about time we got to something more interesting".

"I will not stand for this" said Kakashi.

"Although you could say that your friend seems to be saying the exact opposite". Anko then began to undress putting on a little strip show for the copy-ninja. She knew he was enjoying the view from how he grunted. Slowly she began to undue to her skirt at it began to slide down her legs. The next thing to go was her fishnet that kept her chest in check.

Anko slowly approached him as she soon straddled his waist giving him a first class view of her voluptuous breasts. "Like what you see?"

However Kakashi didn't respond as he didn't want to give her the pleasure of an honest answer.

The snake kunoichi gave a slight chuckle. She soon wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer within breathing range of a kiss. "You know Kakashi I've always had a thing for you. But I've never quite had . . . . the right opportunity to show it".

Kakashi cringed at that confession. "And you decide to show this by sexually assaulting me?"

"That's not what your friend says" Anko taunted as she rubbed her rear against his member making him hard again. "Last chance, do you feel like talking now?"

The dog ninja gave a growl of defiance that he was not going to fold to her.

But she continued to smile anyways. "Have it your way".

Anko smashed her lips against his which caused him to choke slightly at the sudden action. She then managed to force his mouth open allowing her tongue to enter and making his play along as well. Meanwhile she ripped a slight hole in her fishnet while moving her panties to the side revealing her womanhood. After some slight adjustment, she lowered herself onto him taking him in slowly as she enjoyed the feeling it brought to her. With the slight discomfort subsiding, she completely slid down until they were connected at the hips. Anko then broke her kiss as she stared at Kakashi straight in the eye.

"How does it feel? A real woman should be better than any hentai book"

Once again, he didn't want to give her the pleasure of an honest answer.

The snake kunoichi then began to slide up and down on him as she anchored her arms around his neck for support while pressing her bosom against his chest.

The dog ninja held on as he knew that this was going to be the final round, and if he came first he would become too mentally weak to resist the snake woman. However some luck was on his side as his chakra points were becoming lose again. "_Alright! It's time for the counter attack!_"

Kakashi then began to focus his lightning chakra and forcing it into his interrogator's nerve endings increasing her sensitivity to new heights. His hope was that he could force her into exhaustion which would spare him from anymore of this 'torture'.

Anko moaned deeply at the heightened sensation she was feeling. She knew it was Kakashi's doing as it would take a lot more rougher movements before she was close to peaking. The snake woman gave a chuckle to the revolt. "So that's how you want to play it, huh? I do enjoy a challenge!"

She then began to pick up the pace and pounded him harder forcing him to flinch at the action. However it proved to be a double-edged sword as she too was getting closer to reaching her limit.

At this point it was a battle of attrition to see who would cum first and neither of them was willing to take first place in that category.

"_I will not be defeated . . . . not like this_" he thought. However he was forgetting why he didn't want to lose to her in the first place.

"_Not bad in hanging on for this long. But I definitely won't allow you to beat me_" cringed Anko as she was reaching her limit very soon.

A few minutes passed as both of them felt like they were holding back a floodgate of seminal fluids. But in this race Kakashi was about to fall short and Anko definitely knew it.

The snake kunoichi smiled deeply at her impending victory. "Giving up already?"

"Not yet!" Kakashi exclaimed as he used up the last of his stamina to pump all his electric chakra into her forcing the reaction he wanted.

"You jerk!" Anko moaned as that last burst forced her to cum followed by her prisoner. She soon promptly fainted as the endurance to hold the ejaculation back for so long took its toll on her. The last thing she remembered before shutting her eyes was falling onto his chest before completely blacking out.

"_What the hell happened?_" as her eyes began to flutter open. But as she attempted to move she found she couldn't. As her mind began to completely clear, she understood that she and Kakashi had now traded places and were completely clothed. "When did you . . . . ?"

But before she could finish the dog ninja just pointed to his covered left eye indicating the Sharingan he had hidden behind it.

Anko scoffed at this, "I can't believe I got tricked by genjutsu. So all that hot, super, sweaty, slippery . . . ."

"No, that actually happened" interjected Kakashi with a perverted grin. "How did you think I managed to show you my Sharingan? Due to your movements my head protector bounced off allowing me to caste the jutsu".

"Wait! Does that mean . . . . ?"

"Yeah . . . . you beat me by a nose hair" he said embarrassed as he gave his cheek a slight scratch.

Anko cheered mentally for her win but then cringed as her exhaustion hit her once again. In addition she was feeling depressed that she was bested when she should have had the advantage in the situation.

"But you'll have plenty of time to explain yourself as soon as the game is over" said Kakashi as he pulled out her number from her coat.

The snake kunoichi gave a choked laugh to this. "You don't mean . . . . "

"Yep" as he pulled out the exact same number but blue. "I hope you'll enjoy your time as my slave".

Anko grinned, "this game isn't over yet".

* * *

~ 5:00 P.M. (tournament result) ~

"Congratulations for a well played game" announced Tsunade. "The results are that blue team had won by a landside with the ingenious use of deception by this ninja".

Naruto then stepped forward waving his arms in victory for the praise.

"As your prize, here is your one week expenses paid vacation to the hot springs at the land of snow" smiled Tsunade. "By the way Naruto, who was paired to you?"

The blond shinobi shrugged at this. He then stepped forward and called out his number. "Is there a twenty-three out there?"

As a response a huge "eek!" was heard, this not only drew him but some of the crowd to look at the person who produced the sound.

"N . . . . N . . . . Naruto-kun's slave" said Hinata as hundreds of perverted thoughts shot through her head as she soon turned crimson and fainted falling to the ground.

"Hinata!" called Naruto worriedly as he body flickered below to catch the falling Hyuga heiress.

At the conclusion of this game some were satisfied while others were mortified at who they were stuck with. As the crowd began to disperse two ninjas still stood standing next each other as they soaked in the results of the tournament.

"Ahhh" whined Anko. "I can't believe our team lost. We even had most of the Hyuga's on our side". Her frown then turned into a sheepish smile as she turned to face the copy-cat ninja who still stood there looking stoically. She then jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So what do you want to do now? . . . . Master?" She asked seductively.

Kakashi grinned at this, "you'll see when we get there" as he picked her up bridal style.

A snicker then came to the kunoichi. "Hey can we try that thing on chapter 9?"

The End

* * *

Author's notes: I apologize if this was crudely written since I'm still a rather young writer of fanfiction. But I do hope the story made sense and everyone enjoyed the read. So until then I guess.


End file.
